


A Perfect Moment

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kit and Ella look for the perfect moment to finally have their first kiss.</p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Moment

Kit was, in every way, tired of waiting. Ever since the day he had found Ella at her home, locked up in the attic, they had barely gotten a moment alone. 

It had first happened when Kit had slipped the shoe onto Ella's foot, and it had fit perfectly. The moment had been just right. It was the perfect moment for a first kiss, but just as the two of them had been leaning forwards, Ella's stepsisters had rushed into the room, ruining the whole thing. 

Kit didn't let it bring him down. The next time they had some time alone was once they had arrived back at the castle. As Kit had helped Ella off her horse, they had been so close to kissing, if only the Captain hadn't rushed over to them, eager to know what was to happen to the Grand Duke. 

Of course it was an important matter that needed Kit's attention, but still, he found himself rather frustrated as he followed the Captain.

The third time happened the very same night. Kit had decided to be a gentleman and let Ella sleep in his large bedchambers until the night of the wedding, when they'd be sharing it. 

Despite this, he had taken it upon himself to come wish his betrothed a good night. Just as they had been leaning forwards for a long-anticipated kiss, a servant walked down the hall, on their way to deliver some new sheets for Ella to sleep in. And again, the moment was over.

Surely, Kit had thought that it couldn't possibly happen again. So the next day he decided to take Ella to the secret garden. He was very much determined to make the first kiss a special one, and he could tell it was what Ella wished for, too. 

She took his hand in hers eagerly, and followed him all the way to the garden, away from the fuss and bother of the rest of the castle. And just as they had stepped into the garden, making their way towards the swing, they were interrupted by a rather loud sound. 

As it so happened, the two gardeners had decided that this was the perfect time to start arguing about which colored roses needed tending to the most. Still, a small interruption like that wouldn't have ruined everything.... if the gardeners had ever taken it upon themselves to quiet down. 

No. The argument went on for over a half an hour, and neither Kit nor Ella had the heart to go and tell them to shut their mouths. And once again, the moment was over.

That very night, however, something changed. As Kit was escorting Ella to her bedchambers for the night, he realized that there would never be a completely perfect moment. Not unless they made one for themselves. 

And that was when, right in front of the servants - and the Captain, even - Kit cupped Ella's face in his hands and kissed her softly. And it was just as magical and perfect as he had imagined it would be.

As Ella kissed him back, he realized that it was not about the moment, it was about the person. And as they kissed, both Ella and Kit concluded that every moment they got to spend with each other was perfect, no matter the circumstances, no matter the interruptions. 

And that was how their first kiss turned out to be a completely perfect one.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this idea was very cute, and I enjoyed writing it :) Could be that the characters are a bit OOC, but in all honesty this was the only way I could make it work!


End file.
